Paradise Run
"Welcome to Paradise Run. The (exciting new) show where three teams race around an amazing resort to win the ultimate vacation experience. The race takes place at the Hilton Waikoloa Village on the big island of Hawaii where our teams compete in a series of really fun but tough challenges. The winning team gets a four-day tropical vacation and spending cash toward really fun activities. Coming up on Paradise Run." Paradise Run features three teams of kids racing across the grounds of an exotic resort, competing against one another in a series of heart-pounding challenges. The first team to cross the finish line wins the grand prize. Premise In each episode, teamwork and physical stamina are tested through sets of faced-paced challenges, ranging from obstacle courses to water-based adventures in an ocean-fed lagoon. Whether teams are racing across the white-sand beach, navigating under thundering waterfalls or careening down a five-story waterslide, each challenge brings contestants closer to the finish line and the grand prize...a tropical vacation. At the Hilton Waikoloa Village in Hawaii, three teams of two children race around the area competing in three different challenges that are given to them by host Daniella Monet through tablets that are provided for them. The teams are sorted by Team Makani, which is Hawaiian for "wind", Team Nalu, which is Hawaiian for "wave", and Team Ahi, which is Hawaiian for "fire". After following the given directions to complete each challenge, they must grab a souvenir, take a selfie with it on their tablet and send it to Daniella. Once all three challenges are completed, they must solve a riddle to the location of the finish line. The riddle's answer is a suite where Daniella and the parents of the teams are waiting, and the team must race there. The first team to reach the finish line wins a four-day, three-night trip at the hotel while the runner-ups receive consolation prizes. Production Notes The show is filmed on location at Hilton Waikoloa Village. The first season was filmed in May 2015. In late March 2016 a casting call went out for children on Maui to audition to be contestants on a second season of Paradise Run, for a scheduled filming in April–April 2017. The second season premiered on November 4. The series was renewed for a third season by TeenNick on April 5, 2017. However, the series ended on January 26, 2018. Episodes Season 1 # Besties (105) # Dig, Slide and Toss (115) # Girl Power (118) # Puzzled Tiki (107) # Splish-Splash and Dash (111) # Panic Under the Falls (119) # Cabana-Rama Adventure (116) # Hidden Zodiac (101) # Where's My Charger? (109) # What a Mess (104) # Riddle Me This (110) # Hula What? (103) # Moving Statues (113) # Raging Falls (106) # Going Coconuts for Sand Dollars (117) # Mix 'n' Match (102) # Water Wonderland (120) # Are We There Yet? (108) # Puzzles in Paradise (112) # What's Apple-Pine? (114) Season 2 # It's All About the Thunderman! (216) # NRDD Run for Charity (219) # Thundermans in Paradise (217) # NRDD In The House (220) # A Nick Showdown in Paradise (218) # Whose Underwear Is That? (210) # I Scream for Ice-Cream (205) # Lava Reception (204) # Forgive You Not! (215) # Crazy Lei, Crazy Time (203) # Rocketing Rainbow Scoops (206) # Something's Fishy (211) # The Butt Squeeze (213) # Zip, Launch & Fly (201) # Paradise Express (208) # Skip, Drip & Zip (214) # Salute Your Frozen Butt (212) # Very Important Party (207) # Volcano-a-Go-Go (209) # Can You Hear Me Now? (202) Season 3 # Thunder on the Run (320) # Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Run (322) # Run Shakin' (310) # A Rockin' Run with Thunder (319) # Game on Game Shakers (311) # Paradise Quad Clash (323) # Thunder-Quad, Assemble! (321) # School of Rockin' in Hawaii (318) # Clash of the Nick Celebs (317) # Game Shaking Up the Run (309) # Shark Tooth Island Run (304) # Island in Paradise (308) # Paradise Island Run (306) # Shark Tooth Surprise (305) # Outrigger Run (307) # Paradise on the Ropes (316) # Paradise Raw-n (312) # Punching in Paradise (313) # A Superstar Showdown (315) # Rumble Run (314) # Fresh Off the Run (325) # Athletes in Paradise (330) # Big Time Run (328) # Going for the Gold (329) # A Modern Wimpy Fuller Run (327) # Supersized Prizes in Paradise (301) # A Prized Packed Run (326) # Big Run, Big Prize (324) # A Supersized Run (302) # High Octane Run (303) Challenges Season 1 * Beach Ball Falls: 10 beach balls had to be collected in the caves including two big ones & put in a basket using paddle boats. * Hop Don't Drop: At the Kona Pool, one teammate had to grab a coconut from a full basket, toss it to their partner & then toss that coconut into an empty basket. Contestants need to get 10 coconuts into their empty basket to progress. * Hu La La: On Lagoon Beach, they had to look carefully at two hula dancers & put on the exact same attire as the dancers. * Hula Hustle: '''At Buddha Point, one teammate had to run & learn five different animal-themed moves from the hula-dancing teachers, then relay those moves to their teammate. * '''Island Chain: Contestants at the bottom of the Grand Staircase have to step on each lettered island in "Hawaii" and paddle each island back to shore. The moment the chain was completed, they could attach it to the dock’s end before running to that riddle board. * Island Hopping: At the Kona Pool, one teammate had to grab a lei from a full basket, toss it to their partner & then place that lei on a mannequin; after each lei, a kiss had to be done. They needed to get 10 leis on their mannequin to progress. * Lost & Found: Only one teammate could look at the before photo & only one teammate could look at the after photo. There were seven things missing in between the two photos that could be found in Kohala Pool. * Message on a Bottle: In the water at Lagoon Beach were bottles marked with letters; when each correct pair of bottles were matched, contestants have to complete a word. As soon as they completed three words, they would have to yell ’em out to go to that riddle board. * Order Up: '''At Lagoon Beach, three shaved ice orders had to be completed (using delivery trays), but contestants couldn't hold any cups up with their hands. And they can't litter too. * '''Quickie Wiki Express Checkout: Contestants have to clean their room in the Ocean Tower, including their mannequin parents. * Quickie Wiki Pizza: Two pizza orders had to be performed correctly & the tip for each had to be received. Seen in "Hidden Zodiac". * Sand Dollar Relay: Contestants have to search for sand dollars in the sand to use three different forms of transportation to cross the lagoon at Lagoon Beach; at least 17 sand dollars needed to be found to be able to cross that lagoon. * Tiki Tower: 10 tiki tower pieces for each team were scattered. As soon as teams built their tiki tower, they would progress. * Tower of Tiki: On the Jungle Path, 10 tiki tower pieces for each team were scattered. As soon as they built their happy tiki tower, they would progress. * Tricky Wiki Waterslide: Every time a teammate went down that, they would have to memorize a board of nine different phrases & their partner had to arrange those phrases in the exact order. * Tube Toss: At the Kona Pool, a “bracelet” of 12 inner tubes had to be built & those inner tubes needed to be brought ashore. * Very Important Cabana: Kona Terrace was the place where contestants have to to build a cabana that matched the one in the supplied photo. * Water Falls: Contestants have to fill their paddle boats with enough water so they could make the ping-pong balls rise out of the bottles. To advance, they had to get the one striped ball out of all five bottles. * Zodiac Zoo: Around the Kohala Pool, there were 12 statues of animals in the Chinese Zodiac. Contestants have to go in the pool & look for innertubes with tags of their team color & place the corresponding tags on the matching statues. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Short-Running Category:2016 premieres Category:2018 endings